The present invention pertains to a vehicle interior light assembly, and particularly to one with a lens which can be pushed to activate the light.
Automobile interior lights are typically mounted in the headliner of a vehicle to provide interior light under low ambient light conditions. These lights are typically actuated by a switch on an exposed bezel in which the lamp is mounted. Some lamp assemblies have an individual lens which can be pushed to actuate an associated switch. Also, some lamp assemblies have dual lamps with a separate fixed lens covering each lamp, requiring two switches. A common problem with these lamp assemblies is the multitude of parts necessary to mount the switch(es) to a bezel or lamp base in addition to the lens, and, in some assemblies, there is a need to mount a separate lens for each lamp. Thus, it is costly and inefficient to mount switches and lenses for each lamp.
An alternative approach has been to use a push lens, which pivots on an axis at one end and rests on a switch at the other end. However, such push lenses typically require multiple pieces which are costly, create multiple edges, and do not provide a smooth surface between the lenses. Other push lenses have been suggested which contain separate components for each lens, components which form a separate hinge for each lens, as well as parts that connect each lens to the hinge as well as the bezel.
There exists a need, therefore, for a push lens which is relatively inexpensive, integrated as one piece, and which is capable of providing a source of light for the interior of a vehicle. There also exists a need for a push lens that has improved gap quality between the lens(es) and bezel as well as consistency in the overall quality of the part. Further, with the increasing sensitivity to the cost of vehicle components by manufacturers, it is desirable to have a push lens which is relatively inexpensive, requires less materials, is easy to install, and relatively convenient to replace the light bulbs in the lamp assembly.
The integral push lens of the present invention solves the need for a relatively inexpensive push lens which has improved gap quality and is capable of satisfying the lighting needs of modern vehicles. It accomplishes this goal by providing an integral lens and bezel. The lens and bezel are joined by a flex point which acts as a hinge to activate a switch. The push lens has an undercut tab that remains below the bezel to activate an associated switch to turn on or off a light source positioned behind the lens.
Lamp assemblies embodying the present invention include a housing having sockets that receive light sources such as lamps, LEDs or the like. The integral push lens and bezel is fastened to the housing and covers the light source which is activated by pressing the push lens which pivots around an integrally molded hinge.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.